Ein anderer Blickwinkel
by nobody-g
Summary: Wie der Name schon sagt will ich die Geschehnisse des gesammten Anime neu beleuchten. In ein paar Andeutungen werde ich wilde Theorien hinein interpretieren und natürlich schamlos Neus erfinden.
1. Etwas erwacht

**Krimskrams vorweg**

Erstmal so Allgemeines zu dem was ich mir vorgenommen habe:

Dies ist eine Geschichte die mir beim lesen einer anderen FanFic in den Sinn gekommen ist. Ich hatte einen Geistesblitz wie es weitergehen könnte. Da es aber ein völlig neuer Gedanke war, stellte sich mir das Problem, ihn selbst nieder zuschreiben.

Als Hauptgrundlage verwende ich die Serie. Ich versuche eine in sich schlüssige Geschichte zu schreiben so, dass man sie auch ohne Vorwissen verstehen kann. Ich hoffe, dass es für Eingeweihte nicht zu sehr eine Nacherzählung wird.

Das zu Lesende ist, wie schon angedeutet, eine FanFic zu Neon Genesis Evangelion. Was gleichzeitig auch bedeutet, dass die Rechte an der ursprünglichen Geschichte bei Ginax, Anno und Co liegen. Der dazu gedichtete Rest ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich möchte niemandem eine Idee ab schwatzen und werde womöglich Gedanken wiederholen die schon in einer anderen FanFic verwendet wurden. So sag ich schon mal danke, falls mich irgendwer mit seiner FanFic inspiriert hat.  
Namen werde ich mir wohl aus aller Länder Literatur zusammen klauen. Mal sehen wer sie finden und zuordnen kann.

Noch ein paar Infos zur Story:  
Die Ereignisse setzen vor dem Second Impact an.  
Ich versuche die geheimnisvolle Stimmung um Mythen und Intrigen aus dem Original einzufangen. Einige Geheimnisse werde ich nach meinen Vorstellungen auflösen und neue hinzufügen.

Warnung:  
Ich komme nur selten zum schreiben. Ich verspreche, wenn auch nur einer den Wunsch äußert, dass ich weiter schreibe, das zu tun. Ich kann aber nicht sagen wie schnell das gehen wird.

Ein anderer Blickwinkel …

Wessen? Lest selbst!

**Etwas Erwacht**

Stille.

Seit Ewigkeiten Stille und Dunkelheit.

Im Schlaf ist Zeit ohne Bedeutung.

Doch plötzlich rührt sich etwas.  
Etwas scheint sich zu bewegen.  
Verschwommen wie in einem Traum ist kaum etwas zu spüren. In der Finsternis ist nichts zu sehen.

Dann ein plötzliches Aufblitzen und eine gewaltige Erschütterung lässt die Erde erzittern. Eine riesige Lichtgestalt erhebt sich. Der Schrei, den die Gestalt aus stößt, scheint ewig zu dauern. Sie bäumt sich auf und leuchtende Flügel entfalten sich. Flügel aus Feuer und Energie. Doch eine noch stärkere Kraft, eine gewaltige Explosion, stark genug die Welt aus den Angeln zu reißen, lässt alles wieder in Dunkelheit versinken. Es wird wieder still.

Ein körperloser Schatten irrt in der Dunkelheit umher. Aus unendlich scheinendem Schlaf erwacht, aber immer noch gefangen zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit.


	2. Eine „Entdeckung“

**Eine „Entdeckung" **

Weiße Einöde.  
Schnee und Eis.  
Seit dem das letzte Mal Menschen vor dieser einsamen Höhle gestanden haben, sind viele Jahre vergangen. Eine Höhle im antarktischen Eis, kaum einen Kilometer vom geografischen Südpol entfernt.

Damals waren es zwei junge Forscher, begeistert von Mythen und alten Geschichten. Sie hatten sich allein mit Hundeschlitten, als die besten Freunde und Kollegen, aufgemacht. Sie suchten nach einem Mythos, der älter als die Menschen selbst ist.  
Die jungen Forscher von einst sind inzwischen alte Männer geworden. Auch wenn sie diesen Ort nie wieder besucht hatten, konnten sie nie vergessen was sie sahen. Im Gegenteil: Der Eine war ganz und gar besessen von dieser einen Idee geworden. Der Zweite erkannte das Verhängnis dieser Entdeckung, in das sein einstiger Freund geraten war, erst später.

So konnte er auch nicht verhindern, dass vor dieser Höhle nun wieder Menschen standen. Dieses mal mit schwererem Gerät. Die Hundeschlitten waren zu schweren Kettenfahrzeugen geworden. Trotzdem hatten die Meisten keine Ahnung was sie erwartete. Zwar waren die meisten auch Wissenschaftler, jedoch glaubten sie nach einem Kometentrümmer zu suchen, der vor 20 Jahrhunderten dort eingeschlagen sein sollte.

Der Einzige dort, der um das Geheimnis wusste, welches sie ‚entdecken' würden, war wieder ein junger, begeisterter Mann. Aber auch ihn sollte diese Entdeckung auf eine Zerreißprobe stellen.

Ein Mann mit brauner Winterjacke und dunkler Sonnenbrille ging durch die gerade fertig gestellte Wohnbaracke. In einem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum spielte ein Mädchen. Am Tisch saß ihr Vater vor einem großen Stapel langweiliger Papiere. Als der Mann mit der braunen Jacke den Raum betrat, schaute der Vater des Mädchens kurz auf und zuckte beinahe zusammen als er die Person erkannte.  
„Rokubungi-san!"  
Der offizielle Projektleiter stand zügig auf und verbeugte sich.  
„Katsuragi-hakase."  
Gendo Rokubungi rückte seine Brille zurecht und deute gleichzeitig ein Nicken an.  
„Die Bauarbeiten werden bald beendet sein. Bis Ihr Büro und der Laborkomplex fertig sind, können Sie hier, gegenüber Ihrer Wohnung, arbeiten. Die Ausgrabungen werden nach Zeitplan beginnen. Hier sind ein vorläufiger Bericht und vertrauliche Anweisungen an Sie, für die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit."  
„Sie verlassen uns?"  
„Ich werde rechtzeitig zu Beginn der ersten Testreihen wieder da sein."  
So schnell und still wie der unumgängliche Mann gekommen war verschwand er auch wieder.

‚Ja, das sieht ihm ähnlich. Das Interessante macht der wieder selber.', dachte Doktor Katsuragi, als er sich dem nur unwesentlich interessanterem Papierkram, den er gerade bekommen hatte, zu wand. Das Mädchen spielte weiter mit ihren Spielzeugautos, als wäre nichts gewesen.


	3. Geheimnisse

**Geheimnisse **

Doktor Katsuragi, der in den letzten Wochen immer wieder neue erstaunliche Dinge zu sehen bekam, saß nun inzwischen im Labor an seinem Computer. Er versuchte Geheimnisse zu enträtseln, die ihm gleichermaßen absurd wie unheimlich erschienen.

Offiziell war er selbst Leiter dieser Forschungsgruppe. Inoffiziell galt dieser Titel Gendo Rokubungi. Eigentlich war Rokubungi ein Beobachter eines großen Konzerns der die Expedition finanzierte. Doch jeder wusste um seine Position als heimlicher Projektleiter.

Katsuragi erinnerte sich noch genau an den ersten Tag, als er mit dem falschen Projektleiter und einer kleinen Gruppe die Höhle betrat. Sie befanden sich in einer Kammer und untersuchten gerade die Spuren eines kleinen Lagers. Sie waren nicht die ersten hier. Zwei der Anderen waren schon weiter gegangen. Plötzlich ein Schrei. Der, der eben noch Notizen über die alten Konservendosen machte, rannte fast los. Doktor Katsuragi folgte ihm. Als er die Kammer fast verlassen hatte, schrie auch der eben Losgestürzte. „Oh Gott…"  
Rokubungi schien auch dadurch nicht beeindruckt zu sein. Er stand vor einer Wand und schien etwas zu suchen. Als Katsuragi um die Ecke bog, hörte er ihn kaum hörbar flüstern: „Nicht Gott, Adam."  
Als er sich noch mal kurz umdrehte und um die Ecke sah, holte der Projektleiter gerade ein Messer hervor. Da das wohl niemand hören oder sehen sollte, entschied er sich lieber, den Schreien zu folgen.

Doktor Katsuragi erreichte nach kurzer Zeit eine weitere, wesentlich größere Kammer. Eher ein riesiges Gewölbe. An der rechten Seite war ein Spalt, durch den die Sonne herein schien. Das allein währe schon beeindruckend gewesen. Doch das Atemberaubendste war etwas anderes:  
Die gegenüberliegende Wand war klar wie Glas.  
Unmöglich konnte etwas Eingefrorenes, so lebendig wirken.  
Zwei riesige, kalte Augen starrten einen an.

Als sich die Labortür öffnete schreckte Doktor Katsuragi hoch.  
„Papa, wann fahren wir endlich nach Hause?" rief ein kleines Mädchen als er sich umdrehte.  
„Ja Misato. Nächste Woche sind die ganzen Tests vorbei, dann können wir Heim."  
„Aber ich will gleich nach Hause."  
„Das geht aber nicht, das hab ich Dir doch schon erklärt. Papa muss arbeiten."  
„Immer musst du arbeiten …", murrte die Kleine, drehte sich um und ging. Sie kannte das schon und wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter zu quengeln. Gegen das Argument ‚Arbeiten' hatte sie noch nie eine Chance.

Dem Mann lief eine einzelne Träne über das Gesicht. Er hatte seit Wochen keine Zeit mehr für seine Tochter. Er vermisste sie trotz dessen, dass sie hier war. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis: Seine Tochter, die ganzen Rätsel die er ausgegraben hatte, der Projektleiter, die Gestalt… Der Brief!

Diesen Brief hatte er fast vergessen. Warum war ihm das nicht eher eingefallen? Wenn man es recht bedenkt, kein Wunder. Der Brief war kaum größer als ein Notizzettel. Das, und die Nachricht an sich erschienen ihm damals wie ein Scherz.  
‚Nehmen sie sich vor Kiel Lorenz und Gendo Rokubungi in Acht!'  
Die Reisevorbereitungen damals hatten ihn das wohl komplett vergessen lassen.

Kiel Lorenz hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört. Und hätte er Rokubungi nicht mit dem Messer beobachtet, währe er diesem Namen auch nie wieder begegnet. Nachdem sie von Rokubungi von den unheimlichen Augen losgerissen worden waren, kehrten sie zum Lager zurück. Katsuragi hatte sich heimlich zurück fallen lassen und die Stelle an der Wand untersucht. Er fand ‚nur' ein paar Kratzspuren im Eis. Er hatte eine kleine UV-Lampe bei sich gehabt. Für den Fotoapparat hatte er einige verschieden empfindliche Filme mitgebracht. Mit etwas Glück konnte er unter UV-Licht mehr erkennen. Und er hatte etwas Glück. Zumindest konnte er die erste und einen Teil der zweien Zeile lesen:

_‚Wir waren hier!  
Kiel L. und …'_

Das ‚und' war schon nur noch zu erahnen. Der Rest war wohl auch nur einen weiterer Name ohne Gesicht. Doch auch wenn er nicht sicher sein konnte, glaubte er nicht mehr an Zufälle. Wenn das mal nicht jener Kiel Lorenz war.

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer weiter. Er bekam keine zweite Chance die Stelle an der Wand noch einmal zu untersuchen. Keiner durfte mehr allein in die Höhle. Jede Kleinigkeit musste dokumentiert werden. Anweisung vom Projektleiter. Zwar stand sein eigener Name darunter, jedoch war die Anweisung, wie sollte es anders sein, von Gendo Rokubungi. Als ob er geahnt hätte, dass ihm irgendwer auf die Spur gekommen ist.

Dr. Katsuragi hatte seit diesem Tag herum geschnüffelt. Alles drehte sich um diese Gestalt, die sie inzwischen ausgegraben hatten. Er ahnte, dass sie die Welt auf den Kopf stellen würde.  
Er schaute wieder auf seinen Monitor der immer noch die geheimnisvollen Daten anzeigte. Geheimnisse über Geheimnisse. Auf die meisten Fragen fand er keine Antwort. Hatte er eine Frage beantwortet, enthielt die Antwort zwei neue Fragen. Oft landete er auch in einer Sackgasse namens Gendo Rokubungi. Er schien alles bereits zu wissen, nichts konnte ihn überraschen. Schon am ersten Tag in der Höhle war er nicht besonders beeindruckt von dem was sie gefunden hatten. Als die ersten Tests und Messreihen beendet waren, hatte er, nachdem er die Ergebnisse überflogen hatte eine Wiederholung angeordnet. Zugegeben, die Ergebnisse waren zweifelhaft. Als die Daten der zweiten Messreihe in eine noch unwahrscheinlichere Richtung abwischen, schien er zufriedener.

Das Nächste war die Gestalt an sich. Sie schien eine Energie aus zustrahlen. Man konnte sie spüren, ja sogar messen. Sie zog alle in einen eisigen Bann.

Nun diese angeblich letzte Testreihe. Rokubungi behauptete, sie müssen bald verschwinden weil ‚Der Falsche angefangen hat sich dafür zu interessieren.' wie er sich ausdrückte. Er sagt, es sei unwahrscheinlich wichtig diesen letzten Versuch noch durchzuführen. Er selbst müsse jedoch nach Japan zurück und war gestern abgereist. Bis jetzt hatte er so etwas immer selbst beaufsichtigt. Irgendetwas war oberfaul. Zum Beispiel die Energiemenge, die eingesetzt werden sollte.  
Wahrscheinlich wollte er gar nicht hier sein.

Plötzlich bildeten sich in dem Wasserglas auf seinem Tisch Wellen. Er lauschte und sah zum Fenster. Seine Tochter spielte draußen mit ein paar Technikern. Sie lieferten sich eine Schneeballschlacht und hatten keine Ahnung. Er rannte zur Tür und riss im laufen seinen Fellmantel vom Haken. Das konnte niemals gut gehen. Sein Monitor zeigte immer noch die Daten an. Sie ergaben nun doch einen Sinn, auch wenn das an Wahnsinn grenzte.


	4. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm **

Misato verließ gerade das Labor ihres Vaters und überlegte was sie tun sollte.  
„He Kleine! Willst du mitfahren? Ich mach ne Probefahrt mit dem Ketten-Bully."  
Bug, einer der Techniker begrüßte sie mit einer Einladung. Sie strahlte. Die Techniker, und ganz besonders Bug, waren die nettesten in der ganzen Forschungsstation. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit ihnen. Ihr Vater war ja immer nur arbeiten und hatte nichts dagegen. Bug war die letzten Tage damit beschäftigt den Ketten-Bully zu reparieren, eines der größten Schneemobile das sie hatten.  
Für Misato war das eigentlich keine Frage. Ihr war sowieso langweilig und wenn Bug sie mitnahm, durfte sie immer mit ins Cockpit auf den Beifahrersitz. Der Rundumblick aus der Kuppel war schon was anderes, als die stundenlange Fahrt im Personenabteil eingekeilt zwischen Erwachsenen.

Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz, wo die großen Schneemobile standen, bekam Bug einen Schneeball ab und die Mütze, die er locker aufgesetzt hatte, wurde weggefetzt. Zwei Techniker, die gerade aus der Wetter- und Funkstation beim Parkplatz gekommen waren und den Schneeangriff gestartet hatten, mussten lachen. Misato stimmte mit ein. Bug schaute noch einmal verwirrt zu seiner Mütze im Schnee und dann wieder zu seinen Kollegen. Misato nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab sich zu wehren und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Kurze Zeit später tobten ein kleines und drei große Kinder im Schnee.

Während sie jede menge Schneebälle durch die Luft warfen, bemerkte keiner, dass es richtig angefangen hatte zu scheinen. Die Wolken, die aufzogen, wurden langsam dichter. Nach einer Weile hatte Misato keine Puste mehr und beschloss einen vorläufigen Waffen- bzw. Schneestillstand.

Die Wolken am Himmel wurden immer mehr und es wurde langsam Duster. Ein so schneller Wetterumschwung war ungewöhnlich. Besonders nach dem Satellitenbild zu urteilen, welches die beiden Techniker vorhin gesehen hatten. Einer der beiden wurde stutzig und schaute zum Himmel auf.  
„Wo kommen auf einmal die ganzen Wolken her?" machte er die anderen darauf aufmerksam.  
„Keine Ahnung aber ich sag mal den anderen Bescheid." und ging in Richtung Montagehalle.  
Die anderen Drei gingen in die Wetterstation.

In dem kleinen Gebäude war es zwar wärmer als draußen aber immer noch kalt genug um die dicken Winterjacken an zulassen. Der Raum den sie betraten war mit Technik voll gestopft. Als der vorangegangene, ein Mann mittleren Alters, einen Monitor einschaltete staunte er nicht schlecht. Dort wo er vor ein paar Minuten noch ganz klein die Umrisse der Forschungsstation auf der Satellitenkarte gesehen hatte, war jetzt nur noch ein verwaschener Grauton. Über den verkleinerten Kartenausschnitt staunte er noch viel mehr als er eine beinahe kreisrunde, riesige Wolkenfront über dem roten Punkt der nun die Forschungsstation markierte sah. Hätte er weiter die Geräte beobachtet währen ihm sicher die Seismografen ins Auge gefallen. Kurz darauf brauchte er keinen Seismografen mehr um zu wissen, dass die Erde bebte. Eine schwere Erschütterung lies das kleine Gebäude erzittern. Er selbst hielt sich an dem Computerterminal vor ihm fest. Misato klammerte sich an Bug, der halbwegs fest stand. Plötzlich riss eine hellrote Explosion die Fenster in hunderte Scherben und verwüstete den Raum.

Noch kurz vorher flog die Tür vom Labor- und Forschungsgebäude auf. Doktor Katsuragi kam ins Freie gestürzt. Nachdem er erst einfach mit einem ‚Wir müssen hier weg.' im Kopf los gerannt war Formte sich langsam ein klarer Gedanke. Die Kryozellen. Normal waren sie bei Expeditionen mit eingeschränkten Behandlungsmöglichkeiten als letzter Lebensretter gedacht. Dr. Katsuragi hätte nie gedacht das man sie brauchen würde. Er selbst und die meisten seiner Kollegen besaßen umfangreiches medizinisches und biologisches Wissen. Als er um das Gebäude rannte um zum Parkplatz zu gelangen stolperte er ein paar Mal durch kleinen Schneewehen auf dem Weg. Als er um die letzte Ecke kam war niemand mehr beim Parkplatz zu sehen. Im ersten Moment stieg Panik in ihm auf, doch das Licht in der Wetterstation ließ den Rest seines wissenschaftlichen Verstandes wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen. Sofort rannte er wieder los. Auf halber Höhe am Parkplatz vorbei riss ein heftiger Stoß ihn von den Beinen. Mit den Erschütterungen die er zuerst nur an den Wellen in seinem Glas bemerkt hatte war das nicht mehr zu vergleichen. Er lag auf dem Rücken und wollte sich gerade wieder aufsetzten als die Tanks der improvisierten Tankstelle explodierten. Zu spät riss Katsuragi reflexartig den Arm vors Gesicht. Der zusammen geschobene Schnee am Wegrand hatte ihn vor der Druckwelle etwas geschützt doch die Hitze verbrannte ihm Hände und Gesicht. Doch das Adrenalin ließ ihn allen Schmerz vergessen. Mit dem einzigen Gedanken an seine Tochter rappelte er sich wieder auf.

Der erste Blick in die Wetterstation offenbarte das blanke Chaos. Misato lag neben einem umgekippten Schrank in der Mitte des Raumes. Unter dem Schrank eingeklemmt erkannte er Bug. Der andere Techniker stand wohl zu nahe am Fenster, denn er hatte jede menge Schnittwunden und Glassplitter steckten in seiner Haut. Nach dem er den ersten Schock über die Verwüstung verdaut hatte untersuchte er kurz Misato. Ihr Pulli schaute unter der offenen Jacke hervor und hatte sich rot gefärbt. Die genauere Betrachtung brachte eine lange aber nicht wirklich tiefe Schnittwunde zum Vorschein. „Das wird wieder, das muss einfach wieder werden..." redete er sich ein und nahm sie auf die Arme. Zügig aber mit dem neuen Gewicht nicht mehr so schnell wie vorher machte er sich zurück zum Laborkomplex auf. Der Weg wurde ihm zusätzlich erschwert durch die nun immer wiederkehrenden Erschütterungen. Mit immer mehr schwindender Kraft dachte er wieder an sein Ziel. Die Kryozellen hatten den Spitzname „Sarg" bekommen. Einerseits weil man dem Tod schon ziemlich nahe sein musste um dort hinein gesteckt zu werden und andererseits wegen dem Tiefschlaf. Ironischer weise war die schwerste Wunde von Misato weit weniger lebensbedrohlich als das was auch immer da gerade erwachte.

Als Katsuragi die kleine Sanitätsstation mit den Kryozellen endlich sah, konnte er sich kaum noch an die eben gedachten Gedanken erinnern. Der Weg, schien mit jedem Schritt länger zu werden. Er legte seine Tochter mit letzter Kraft in die erstbeste Kammer und schloss den Deckel. Das letzte was er wahr nahm war ein helles Aufblitzen.


	5. Ein altes Leben

**Ein altes Leben **

Ein alter Mann ging den kurzen Pfad vom Dojo zum Dorf herunter. Der leicht gebogene Spazierstock gab ihm von Weiten betrachtet ein leicht gebrechlich anmutendes Erscheinungsbild. Bei genauerem hinsehen wirkte der gravierte Stock aus hartem Holz, da er nicht als Stütze diente, eher wie ein eleganter Begleiter. Sein graues Haar deutete auf einiges an Lebenserfahrung, verriet aber nichts Genaueres über sein Alter. Aus seinem markanten Gesicht schauten zwei schwarze, vor Lebenskraft leuchtende Augen. Dieses Leuchten und das lebendige Lächeln das er auf den Lippen trug ließen jeden Versuch sein wahres Alter zu schätzen endgültig scheitern. Die Sonne ging gerade auf als dieser Mann den Laden der hier im Dorf für alles gut war betrat. An den Laden schloss sich ein kleines Teehaus an. „Ohio Sensei."  
grüsste der Ladenbesitzer mit einer leichten Verbeugung.  
„Ohio" grüsste der alte Mann zurück. Er wurde bereits erwartet denn auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke standen bereits das Frühstück und ein Go-Brett bereit. Auf dem Feuer kochte gerade das Teewasser. Auch die Frau des Ladenbesitzers, die mit einem kleinen Bündel aus einem Hinterzimmer kam, grüßte mit einem freundlichem „Ohio Sensei."  
Sie übergab das Bündel, eine Zeitung und zwei Briefe. Danach wand sie sich dem Tee zu. Als der Sensei die Briefe betrachtete und den Absender las dachte er für sich ‚Shinji, es wird ernst.'  
Zu dem Ladenbesitzer gewandt sagte er jedoch „Es tut mir leid, aber unserer Partie Go werden wir wohl heute Morgen nicht zu Ende spielen können."  
Der Ladenbesitzer schaute in Richtung der Briefe und fragte „Gibt es Ärger für ihr Dojo?"  
„Nein, aber ich muss einen Abschied vorbereiten. Für das Frühstück werde ich selbstverständlich noch Zeit haben."

Shinji Ikari schlummerte vor sich hin. Die Sonne die gerade hinter den Bergen aufging weckte ihn mit warmen Strahlen. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche. Er lebte bei einem alten Gelehrten in dessen Dojo. Der Meister war ein guter Freund seiner Mutter als sie noch lebte. Yui Ikari starb als er 4 war. Auch Gendo Ikari traf der Verlust seiner Frau schwer und er zog sich damals in seine Arbeit zurück. Seinen Sohn schickte er einfach fort. Das Angebot des alten Mannes den Jungen aufzunehmen war ihm eine willkommene Gelegenheit.

Shinji hatte gerade das Frühstücksgeschirr aufgewaschen als ein Schatten vor dem Fenster der Tür erschien. Kurz darauf öffnete sich diese auch.  
„Ohio Sensei."  
„Ohio Shinji." begrüßte ihn der alte Mann mit seinem Lächeln. Er ging durch die Küche und räumte Sachen aus dem Packet das er mitgebracht hatte ein.  
Shinji hatte sich gedankenverloren an den Tisch gesetzt. Er wohnte, lernte und arbeitete hier bei dem geheimnisvollen Mann seit er denken konnte. Er erinnerte sich nur bruchstückhaft an die Zeit davor. Jedoch kannte er nicht mal den Namen seines Mentors. Alle nannten ihn immer nur den alten Sensei, und alle traten ihm mit großem Respekt gegenüber. Er war weise und half immer gern mit seinem Rat. Wenn man ihn immer nur „den alten Sensei" nannte war das auch gleichzeitig der passendste Name. Er unterrichtete für sein Leben gern. Seine Talente schienen keine Grenzen zu haben. Trotz seines hohen Alters unterrichtete er verschiedene Kampfkünste gleichermaßen wie Mathematik, Physik oder einfach nur lesen und schreiben.

Shinji dachte nun, wie schon so oft, über diesen alten Mann nach. Als er ihn einmal nach seinem Namen fragte antwortete er, dass es besser währe wenn diesen Namen keiner kennen würde. Er meinte die Person die sich früher hinter diesem Namen verbarg ist von den Meisten schon tot geglaubt. Und er behauptete das sei gut so.

Der alte Sensei riss Shinji aus seinen Gedanken indem er ihm zwei Briefe auf den Küchentisch legte und sagte „Aufgewacht, du hast Post."  
Als Shinji auf sah glaubte er in dem immer anwesenden Lächeln eine kaum wahrnehmbare Trübung zu sehen.  
„Post?"  
Er schaute erstmal verwirrt auf die Briefe.  
„Ja, Post. Beschriebenes Papier Zumeist." scherzte der Alte als er merkte wie weit in Gedanken Shinji war trotz dessen das er ihn ansah.  
„Ich hab ewig keine Post mehr bekommen." Er schaute auf den ersten Umschlag und las den Absender. Gendo Ikari, NERV, Neo Tokio 3. Darunter war noch ein Stichcode wie bei Firmen die große Mengen Briefverkehr hatten. Als er ihn öffnete viel ihm zuerst die an das Briefpapier geheftete Fahrkarte und eine Plastikkarte auf.

Nachdem er eine Weile alles betrachtet hatte sagte der Sensei „Ich kann mir denken was drin steht aber trotzdem, was will er?"  
„Ich soll zu ihm kommen."  
„Also doch. Und was steht im Zweiten?"  
Der Absender war eine Misato Katsuragi. Shinji öffnete den Umschlag und las die Karte. Erst als er sie umdrehte bemerkte er das provokative Foto auf der Vorderseite. Auch der Kommentar dazu war nicht ganz jugendfrei. Um nun mit gesunder Gesichtsfarbe der Antwort aus dem Weg zu gehen gab er die Karte einfach weiter. Der Sensei lachte schon als er das Foto von weitem gesehen hatte in sich hinein.  
„Eine Verabredung mit Capitan Katsuragi." stellte er fest nachdem er die Karte überflogen hatte.  
Bei dem Gedanken an eine Verabredung und dem Foto, das ihm gerade unter die Nase gehalten wurde, nahm er nun die gleiche Farbe wie die reifen Tomate im Garten an.  
„Du solltest die Koffer Packen und dich hübsch machen für dein Date." immer noch mit einem verschmitztem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Nach dem Shinji die Karte noch etwas ratlos und verlegen angeschaut hatte sagte er „Hier steht nichts von Capitan."  
Als der Sensei bemerkt hatte das er etwas mehr verraten hatte als er wollte nickte er anerkennend.  
„Sie arbeitet auch bei NERV. Du solltest jetzt aber wirklich packen. Morgen fährst du los."  
„Morgen schon?"  
„Ja. Schau mal aufs Datum auf der Fahrkarte, es scheint wichtig zu sein."  
Der Unterton in seiner Stimme klang mehr nach Gewissheit und auch der Schatten über seinem Lächeln schien kurz zurückgekehrt.  
„Ach, noch was. Ich hab noch etwas zu besorgen. Machst du heut Mittag bitte das Essen?"  
„Hi."  
Mit einem „Bis heute Mittag." verlies er das Haus.


	6. Ein anstrengender Abschied

**Ein anstrengender Abschied**

Gesagt, getan. Viel zu packen hatte Shinji nicht. Dafür hatte er den ganzen Vormittag Zeit nachzudenken. Er dachte an seinen Vater und überlegte was der auf einmal so dringend wollte. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn drei Jahre zuvor gesehen. Sie hatten das Grab von Mutter besucht. Er dachte auch an seine Reise. Morgen würde er in eine große Stadt fahren. Dabei fielen ihm auch Dinge wieder ein, die der alte Meister ihm beigebracht hatte. Dinge die sich auf einmal als nützlich erwiesen. Zum Beispiel hatte der Sensei ihn hin und wieder auf Reisen mitgenommen und ihm das Stadtleben gezeigt. Wie als hätte der alte Mann gewusst was auf ihn zukommt. Eigentlich gefiel ihm das Leben auf dem Land und er hasste es nach so einem Ausflug von allen im Dorf ausgefragt zu werden. Außerdem wahren in einer Stadt immer so viele Menschen. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht entscheiden. Er wollte unbedingt seinen Vater sehen. Es wurde ihm erst jetzt richtig bewusst wie sehr er seine richtigen Eltern vermisste. Er hatte nie verstanden warum ihn sein Vater einfach fort geschickt hatte, besonders nicht als ihm klar wurde das er auch Mutter nie wieder sehen würde.

Als die Sonne sich immer mehr dem Zenit näherte, erinnerte Shinjis Magen ihn an das Mittagessen. Auch Kochen hatte er bei seinem Meister gelernt. Oft bereiteten sie das Essen gemeinsam. So entstand aus der Notwendigkeit zu essen, das angenehme Können welches vielen Hausfrauen neidisch werden lassen würde. Als Shinji fertig mit dem Kochen war, trat Pünktlich als hätte man ihn gerufen, der Sensei wieder in die Küche. Während des Essens überlegte Shinji wie er seinen letzten Nachmittag hier verbringen sollte. Normalerweise trafen sich am Samstagnachmittag die fortgeschrittenen Karatekas im Dojo. Da er bei einem Meister verschiedener Kampfkünste lebte hatte Shinji die Möglichkeit an all seinen Unterrichten teilzunehmen. So kam es, inzwischen mehr aus Gewohnheit, dass er regelmäßig Karate trainierte. Das war wohl vorläufig die letzte Gelegenheit für ihn. Seine Gedanken wurde durch den Sensei unterbrochen.  
„Kommst du nachher zum Training, dann kannst du dich gleich von allen verabschieden." meinte er wie als hätte er sein Gedanken lesen können.  
„Ich denke schon."  
Shinji war unschlüssig. Von ein paar Freunden wollte er sich am Abend sowieso verabschieden, aber im Mittelpunkt des ganzen Trainings stehen wollte er auch nicht.

Als es Zeit wurde zog er die Gi an und ging zur großen Halle. Als er eintrat verbeugte er sich. Er wunderte sich wie viele gekommen waren. Eigentlich trafen sich heute nur die Fortgeschrittenen. Doch fast das ganze Dorf mit allen Altersstufen war gekommen. Sogar einige Danträger aus den Nachbardörfern, die er sonnst nur bei Danprüfungen selbst gesehen hatte. Der Sensei hielt an der alten Unterteilung Schüler-Lehrer fest, so dass es nur Schwarz- und Weißgurte im Dojo gab. Die Einteilung nach Können ergab sich von selbst während des Trainings. Da Shinji schon länger dabei war stand er ziemlich weit rechts. Nachdem sich alle aufgestellt und der Meister sie begrüßt hatte, löste er auch das Geheimnis.  
„Wie ihr alle seht haben wir heute besondere Gäste. Sie sind gekommen um einer Danprüfung beizuwohnen. Ich habe entschieden einem meiner Schüler der alle Techniken und Katas dazu beherrscht die Möglichkeit zu geben sich den schwarzen Gürtel zu verdienen."  
Shinji bekam langsam ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Der Sensei hatte vor nicht langer Zeit mit ähnlicher Formulierung angedeutet das er die Danprüfung schaffen kannte wenn er nur wollte.  
„Erweist du mir die Ehre, Shinji dich Prüfen zu dürfen?"  
Der Sensei wusste, dass das für Shinji keine besonders große Bedeutung hatte und er sich eher vor dem ganzen Trubel drücken wollte. Darum formulierte er seine Bitte so, dass der unfreiwillige Prüfling schon aus Höflichkeit es zumindest versuchen würde.

Shinji begann zu schwitzen noch bevor er sich überhaupt bewegt hatte. Er nickte, denn ein Wort brachte er erstmal nicht heraus. Der Meister hatte die Begrüßung nach Tradition und die Erwärmung für die anderen Schüler zu einer Aufgabe des Prüflings gemacht. So kam es das Shinji vor dem gesamten Dojo stand und sich ganz weit weg auf einen einsamen Berg wünschte. Danach konnte die eigentliche Prüfung beginnen.

Als Shinji zum Schluss schweißnass und wie von der Dampfwalze überrollt vor den Prüfern stand, schaute ihm einen glücklich lächelnder, alter Mann entgegen. Und er freute sich auch selbst, dass er es geschafft hatte. Es war wie der Sensei sagte, er konnte alles. Eigentlich kein Wunder wenn man viele Jahre bei einem Meister des öfteren Privatunterricht bekommen hat.  
Der Meister stand auf und holte eine Holzschachtel hervor. Auf dem Deckel war ein traditionelles Wappen ähnlich wie ein Schildkrötenpanzer geschnitzt. Er gratulierte und öffnete die Schachtel. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer Gürtel. Die Enden waren grün bestickt. Am einen Ende stand sein Name und auf dem anderen war das Wappen wie das auf dem Deckel zu sehen. Er band sich den Gürtel um und auch die anderen Danträger gratulierten. Als alle wieder an ihrem Platz standen, Shinji an seinem Neun, unterbrach der Sensei das Training mit den Worten:  
„Ich verabschiede mich von denen die schon gehen wollen oder müssen. Wer noch zum Rest des eigentlichen Trainings bleiben möchte ist natürlich Willkommen. Doch jetzt erstmal eine kurze Pause."  
Mit einer Verbeugung war die formelle Disziplin erstmal aufgehoben und alle liefen Kreuz und Quer. Einige die Shinji besser kannten wollten ihm gratulieren, aber der hatte nicht wirklich Lust die ganzen Hände zu schütteln. Shinji war das erstmal egal. Langsam bewegte er sich durch die in weiß gekleidete Menge. Der Sensei kam ihm nach kurzer Zeit entgegen und bot ihm etwas zu Trinken an. Nach einem halben Krug Wasser ging es ihm schon wieder besser. Langsam drängte sich ihm die Frage auf warum der Meister ihn hatte prüfen wollen. Doch erstmal ging das Training weiter und er kam nicht mehr zum Fragen. Auch wenn er ziemlich geschafft war trainierte er bis zum Schluss mit.

Nach dem Training erzählter er seinen Freunden das er morgen zu seinem Vater fahren würde und verabschiedete sich. Beim Abendessen konnte er dann endlich mit dem Sensei reden.  
„Sensei. Warum haben sie mich die Prüfen machen lassen?" schaute er den Meister erwartungsvoll an. Dessen allgegenwärtiges Lächeln wurde etwas breiter bevor er anfing zu sprechen.  
„Das ist eine gute Frage Shinji. Bevor ich antworte, las mich auch eine stellen. Warum trainierst du?"  
Shinji war nicht darauf vorbereitet und es verging ein Moment bis er antwortete.  
„Hm, Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe wohl damit angefangen weil sie Kampfsport unterrichten und es hat niemand gesagt das ich es nicht tun soll."  
„Da ist was dran. Du hast seit du bei mir bist alles Mögliche ausprobiert und ich hab dich gefragt ob du dich auf eine bestimmte Richtung festlegen willst. Ich denke das wird dir noch sehr von Nutzen sein."  
Etwas verwirrt schaute Shinji den alten an während er über den Nutzen nachgrübelte.  
„Und darum haben sie mich die Prüfung machen lassen?"  
„Könnte man so sagen, ich möchte dir damit zeigen, dass du etwas selbstsicherer sein kannst. Du bist besser als du glaubst. Auch wenn das nicht so schlimm ist wie Selbstüberschätzung solltest du dich selbst kennen."  
Der Meister ließ seine mit Überzeugung gesprochenen Worte einen Moment wirken.  
„Doch nicht nur deswegen. Macht es dir den Spaß zu trainieren?"  
Diesmal kam etwas Erkenntnis in Shinji auf.  
„Ich denke schon. Ich hab mich richtig gefreut als ich die Prüfung geschafft hatte. Aber ich dachte ein schwarzer Gürtel ist nicht so wichtig."  
„Das ist richtig. Das zeigt mir auch, dass es kein Fehler war. Ein Gürtel ist keine Garantie für irgendwas." meinte der Meister zufrieden. „Er hat vielleicht nach außen eine gewisse Wirkung, aber am Ende ist er nur ein Symbol dessen wahre Bedeutung sich nur für den der ihn trägt und den der ihn verliehen hat erschließt. Aber dazu solltest du noch etwas darüber wissen. Kennst du das Mon1 auf dem Ende des Gürtels und auf dem Deckel der Schachtel?"  
„Nein."  
„Der Schildkrötenpanzer ist dein Familienwappen. Diese Tradition ist bei vielen Familien durch den Second Impact in Vergessenheit geraten oder wurde einfach aufgegeben. Es gab sozusagen Wichtigeres. Die Schachtel ist eine der wenigen Sachen der Ikaris die den Second Impact überlebt hat. Außerdem ist sie schon älter als ich, und das will was heißen." sagte er mit einem undefinierbaren Zwinkern. „Die Ikaris habe eine sehr lange Geschichte und es währe schade wenn das in Vergessenheit gerät."  
„Das wusste ich nicht. Woher wissen sie das so genau?"  
„Schon vergessen? Ich kannte deine Mutter, besser als du glaubst. Sie hat auch eine Zeit lang bei mir gelernt. Und was wohl keiner mehr weis, ich habe auch schon deinen Großvater unterrichten dürfen. Ich wollte dir noch einiges erzählen, dafür reicht leider die Zeit nicht mehr aus. Aber etwas habe ich noch für dich."  
Er stand auf und ließ Shinji für einen Moment allein mit den zu verdauenden Informationen. Als er wiederkam hatte er etwas weißes Zusammengelegtes über dem Arm gelegt.  
„Das ist eine Gi2 von deinem Großvater. Er war zwar etwas größer als du aber die sollte dir trotzdem passen. Du wirst ja auch noch wachsen."  
Mit großen Augen betrachtete Shinji das Bündel und als er es auseinander faltete kam auf der linken Brust der weißen Jacke der grüne Schildkrötenpanzer zum Vorschein. Über den Rücken gingen über die Schultern und die Ärmel hinunter zwei parallele Streifen. In der Mitte auf dem Rücken überkreuzten sie sich und an den Enden waren sie verbunden so als währen sie ein einziges Band. Die Hose dazu war einfach nur weiß.  
„Danke" war vorerst das Einzige was ihm dazu einfiel.  
„Ich denke du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird sicher anstrengend. Den Abwasch mach ich schon."  
Nachdem Shinji seine neue Gi und die Schachtel eingepackt hatte legte er sich ins Bett. Die Anstrengungen ließen ihn ohne viel Zeit zum Nachdenken einschlafen.


End file.
